


Eyeful of Jealousy

by ShadowNekoinaTardis



Series: Tumblr Prompts [10]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Do Not Archive, Elias's general shenanigans, M/M, Past Elias/Peter, S3? - Freeform, Tumblr Prompt, one-sided Elias/Jon, pre-divorce lonelyeyes, voyeurism?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowNekoinaTardis/pseuds/ShadowNekoinaTardis
Summary: Elias has a one-sided love/infatuation/obsession with Jon and Peter is hella jealous and unhappy about it.





	Eyeful of Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> one-sided JonElias? I will attempt to not make this super creepy but this is Elias were talking about here. Vinegar joke is for the rqdbfc group chat.

Elias was working through a spreadsheet, cynically, as he was trying to focus the numbers on the sheet rather than watching Jon record a statement. It was hard not to listen to Jon’s baritone voice after all it was rather soothing, and so much more interesting than this boring spreadsheet that didn’t make more than a lick of sense. Curse the financial department.  
He looked down at the calendar book and remembered that there was a meeting with Peter Lukas today. He sighed. This was going to be _fun_. Someone was going to get yelled at for letting him schedule in Peter today. He went down to breakroom and made himself a cup of coffee tinged with vinegar before dropping some more files off at Jon’s desk.  
He glanced at the notes Jon had left on one of the cases, something about a flaming house from a person’s memories. That couldn’t be right, he hadn’t given Jon that case to look over this week. He continued moving along. It wasn’t long before Peter arrived and he glanced at his watch, half an hour to go.  
He took a sip of his coffee before sending Jon an email about the files, not that Jon even acknowledged his emails. Another sip before he reopened the spreadsheet to add a few more things before saving it and logging out from the computer. He pulled out the divorce papers from the side drawer and looked them back over. Third one was the charm, right?  
He could feel Jon at the door before the first knock happened.  
“Come in.”  
“Elias, did you read the files I returned?”  
“I did and did you see the ones I left in replacement.”  
“Yes, thank you for sending an email with that one.”  
Another knock.  
“Are you expecting someone Elias?”  
“Peter Lukas, in fact.”  
Elias watched as Jon’s demeanor shifted to a tighter anger.  
“You’re dismissed Jon.”  
“Yes Sir.”  
Jon opened the door to a dense fog and exited slowly, it was almost drowning.  
“Peter!” Elias snapped, “Stop that.”  
The fog faded for the most part and Jon hurried away from the office and nearly hit Tim in the process.  
“Come in, Peter.”  
“I don’t like what you’ve done with the office.”  
“Shut the door behind you. We have papers to finalize.”  
He could hear Peter grumble about the new Archivist.  
“He’s not for you to judge, he does his job, unlike you.” Elias hissed, putting the file on Peter’s side of the desk.  
“And that’s your ground for divorce this time?”  
“Yes, that and you never took out the trash.”  
Peter chuckled, “That’s it?”  
“Yes. You can leave now.”  
“And you’re positive this has nothing to do with your new archivist.”  
“No, it has nothing to do with Jon.”  
“Then why are you defending him like that?”  
“Because I don’t like what you’ve got planned!” his voice raised, fists tightened, “Go! We’re done here.”  
He could hear Peter huff as the door closed.  
**~Fin**


End file.
